Imaginationland 2/Transcript
(We start off with the Paramount Pictures logo with Butters and his friends riding on the stars and land on the logo.) (The movie starts at butter's house where everyone is celebrating his birthday.) Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Butters, Happy birthday to you. (laughing) Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Aw. Thanks everyone, you are too kind. Cartman: You wanna see this awesome present I got you? Butters: Sure! (Butters opens a present and it has a Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD.) Butters: Wow! A Terrence and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD? That's so cool! I love it! (11:00 P.M.) Stan: Well, it's way past our bedtime after Asses of Fires so... Everyone: Goodnight, Butters! Butters: Goodnight, everyone! (So all the kids went to Butter's bedroom and went to sleep. They're having a sleepover.) (The next morning Butters wakes up and looks out the window. The imagination balloon was flying.) Butters: I know that balloon! Everyone wake up! It's the imagination balloon! (The kids all wake up.) Cartman: It's 8 in the morning, Butters. Kelly Gardener: It's that the balloon from imaginationland? Timmy: Timmy? Butters: Yeah it is, come on guys! Everyone: Mr. Mayor! (Butters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole Daniels, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token Black, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally Turner, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill and Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian Girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders run up to the imagination balloon and see The Mayor of Imaginationland.) Mayor: Hello, kids! Butters: How did you get here? Mayor: Well, I heard it's your birthday so I got the idea to invite you to Imaginationland for your birthday! Everyone: Yay! Mayor: All aboard the Imagination balloon! (The kids enter the imagination balloon and it starts to fly. The opening credits start rolling and the song Imagination land begins.) The Kids and Chorus: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? Time to make your choice, only you can be the one. Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa, welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa, welcome to imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey! Hey! Hey!) Will you do something great with the time that you have here? Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? And when you go back home, everybody there will see. You were in Inaginationland! Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa, welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa, welcome to Imaginationland. (Chorus: Hey!) Will you find your greatest glory? Will you be a falling star? Here to learn what Imagination teaches Here to learn more who you are. Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? And when you go back home, everybody there will see. You were in Imaginationland! Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! Hey! (After the song) (In Butter's bedroom Butters' parents come in.) Linda: Good morning, Butters. How was your party last night? (Linda pulls the blanket off and Butters was not in his bed.) Linda: Huh? What the hell?! (Gets really angry) BUTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: Oh crap, I'm gonna throw up! (Stephen goes into the bathroom, grabs a garbage can and throws up.) Linda: Where the hell is he? (Meanwhile, The Imagination balloon arrives in Imaginationland. But a lot of new characters are here and decorating the town for Butter's birthday.) Professor Farnsworth: Good news, everyone! The Mayor has new guests coming! Keep decorating. Kyle: Wow! who are those characters, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Well we have a lot of new friends here. They are not here when you first come here. Oh! Here comes the Lollipop King! (The Lollipop King and Mayor Lion, Mayor Quimby, Mayor Adam West, Mayor Dandy Lion, The Mayor of Halloweentown, and Mr. Mayor enter.) The Lollipop King: Welcome back, Butters! Mayor: We also have more mayors here in Imaginationland! (all the good characters gather around the Mayors and The Lollipop King.) Fellow citizens of Imaginationland, Butters and his friends are back! All good characters from Butter's first visit: (Cheering) Rockety Rocket: Welcome back! Cinderella: Welcome back! Strawberry Shortcake: Welcome back! Mr. Clean: Welcome back! Charlie Brown: Welcome back! (Several welcome backs from other good characters) Mayor: And to all you new characters, say hello to butters and his friends! All New Characters: Hello! Telletubbies: Eh Oh! Frylock: Wazzuuuuuuup?! Flanders: Hi diddly ho! Dr. Nick: Hi, everybody! The Kids: Hi, Dr. Nick! Butters: I've never seen you guys before. This is going to be the best birthday ever! All Good Characters: (Cheering) Mayor: Ok, Everyone, Continue decorating the town for Butter's birthday. It's almost here! Wimzie: Wow! I'm so excited! (All the good characters start leaving.) Eureeka: I'm gonna preform a spell! Ojo: I'm gonna make a cake! Krusty: I'm gonna sing a happy birthday song! Bear: What are you waiting for? Let's start our day! Genie: There's a party going on here! We are gonna party! Come on, Everybody! Let's party! (All the good characters look at the Genie.) Genie: Oh, (Giggles) sorry. Magellan: Come on, Tail Let's continue to decorate the town for Butter's birthday! (The good characters continue to decorate.) Butters: Wow this is going to be the best birthday ever that I feel a song coming on! (And then the song Butter's Beautiful Birthday Bash begins.) Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! On this very special day, We're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday bash! B: With music, presents... Earl Sinclair: Ice cream! Officer Dave Hanson: Donuts! Butters: What does a birthday mean, anyways? Gabby: Well, It's the day when you were born. Moe Szyslak: For the day you came out of your mom's belly. M.T. Promises: So we have a party to celebrate your own very special day. Butters: All right. Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! And all of his friends are gathered around to say... Wave a hand, Shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly. It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: This is my special day? Everyone: Yeah. That's right! Butters: How special? Eureeka: Well, if your birthday was a color, what's your favorite color? Butters: Yellow. Treelo: Yellow bananas. Funshine Bear: The sun. Big Bird: My feathers! Everyone: On this very special day, we're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday... Butters: Ouch! Flippy: (Laughing) Butter's hair! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Pop: A great day! Cub: A funny day! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say... God: You're our favorite fellow day. Butters: Ouch! Batley: Magellan, what did you do? Magellan: My tail was only trying to play with him. Everyone: Wave a hand, shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: What if my birthday was a place? Elmo: If your birthday was a place, it would be... Homer Simpson: A TV sitcom with people laughing. Peppa Pig: I really wish you were in a picture book. Bart Simpson: Springfield. Glenn Quagmire: Quahog. Cartman: Any place in castle sunshine on a rainy day! Lisa Simpson: A cozy corner with our cat. Russel: A pirate ship full of rats. Everyone: Its' Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! The Fishtones: We're getting ready to squirt some water in your face! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say. The Fishtones: We're going to have a party! Everyone: All of us have to say "Make a wish". Mr. Knack: What would you wish for? Bogge and Quagmire: Peanut butter sandwichies! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash... Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! (after the song) Mayor: Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Who's that? Mayor: That's Sam the Robot. Sam the Robot: Hello. I am Sam the Robot. I can dance for you. (Sam the Robot starts dancing.) Everyone: (Laughing) Bender: Hey, Sam. Bite my shiny metal ass! Mayor: This is Nick Penguin. Nick Penguin: Can I have some more ice cream? Doctor Strange: Sure. (Doctor Strange uses his powers to bring the ice cream to Nick Penguin.) (Mr. Knack enters with his cart.) Mayor: And for the first time in Imaginationland we have our own handy man Mr. Knack! All Female Characters: (Catcalling/Whistles/Swoons/Etc.) Mr. Knack: Heavens to Bootsy! All Good Characters: You mean Heavens to Betsy! Mayor: He has an Italian accent. Cartman: Oh, yeah! Duffman: Hey! That's my line! Butters: Hey, Nick. Mr. Knack: (Gets really angry) Don't call me Nick or I will kiss Giggles and Petunia! Butters: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Butters: Who are you? Emma: I'm Emma. Kate: I'm Kate. Sir Klank: And I'm Sir Klank. All three: We are mice. Yay! Wendy: Hey everyone look, there's another character named Wendy! Cuddles: Hooray! Bebe Stevens: Hey Mr. Knack, pull my finger! You can be my best friend! (Mr. Knack pulls Bebe's finger and then trades her jacket for a new shirt.) Bebe Stevens: Wow, thanks! Tweek Tweak: Can you fix my car? (So much fixing and trading later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Whenever you imagine to be real is real". Mayor: Hey, that's my line! Mr. Knack: Oops, sorry Mr. Mayor! Red: Who are you? Mayor: That's Groot. He's the member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Groot: I am Groot. Mayor: He says that sometimes. (Giggles and Petuina gather around Mr. Knack.) Both: Nick, Nick kiss us, Nick! Mr. Knack: Ladies Don't call me Nick! (Groans) Heavens to Bootsy! Giggles and Petuina: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! (Giggles and Petuina both kiss Mr. Knack.) Everyone: Aww! (Meanwhile at Butter's house, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are having a meeting.) Linda: Butters is back in Imaginationland! Parents: (Gasp) Stephen: That place is so far away! Sheila: But Ike needs his diaper changed. What should we do? Randy: I say we wait for him. Linda: How about we all look for the kids? Stephen: It'll be like an adventure! Sheila: A adventure? To find our kids? Stephen: Yes! Quick, pack your things. Let's go find Butters and his friends! (And so the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen pack their things and start leaving the house ready to go to Imaginationland.) (Back in Imaginationland, King Pig and the evil characters are watching the event.) King Pig: How come we are now in the evil side, Lord Vader? Darth Vader: Because since the good characters invite a lot of friends, we are going to capture The Council of 72. All Evil Characters: (Sinister laughing) Oscar the Grouch: Yeah right! (Mr. Knack is hugging Giggles and Petuina and King Pig eats the food.) (King Pig also eats the plates.) Giggles and Petuina: (Fangirling) Mr. Knack: Check me out ladies! (Charlie and Lola enter.) Charlie: I have this little sister Lola. She is small and very funny. Lola: Hello, Nick! Mr. Knack: I told you a million times to not call me Nick! Lola: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Donald Trump: And now! (The evil characters captured The Council of 72.) Bradley Biggle: Who are you? Charlie: I'm Charlie. And this is my little sister Lola. She loves having fun. Lola: I've got all the streamers for Butter's birthday, now I get to play with them. (And then the song I Just Wanna Have Fun begins.) Lola: I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul. How many rules do I never break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try, but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun. Gee it's a blast when you go exploring hard not to learn something new really. It's not that I think it's boring doing what they say I should do (Like for instance). Watch where you step, never rock the boat think smart, and walk don't run I try and I try but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun. When you're really rolling well of course it can be hard to stop or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top. But if I land in trouble it's never all that bad and every new adventure is the best I ever had. As a little girl I'd always dreamed that I could fly lift up into the air and travel right into the sky I just keep on trying cause wouldn't you agree? Flying would be funner than most anything could be I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul. How many rules do I ever break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try but I can't deny. The truth is that I, I just wanna have fun. (After the song, Lola sees that Mr. Knack is covered with streamers.) Lola: That was fun! Let's do it again! Mr. Knack: Again? Well as my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Again is never the answer". (One hour later) (Lola is throwing streamers all around Mr. Knack while he is sleeping.) Lola: (Giggling) Mr. Knack: (Stirs awake) I told you, Lola! Do not put streamers everywhere around me! (The bell in castle sunshine starts ringing.) Lola and Mr. Knack: Uh Oh! Kenny: (Muffled) (It's the castle sunshine bell! What does that mean Mr. Mayor?) Mayor: Meeting time! (All the good characters enter castle sunshine and sit down in their seats.) Mayor: Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know Butter's birthday is tomorrow. All Good Characters: (Cheering) Zoidberg: Hooray! Mayor: Also the evil characters are back. All Good Characters: (Gasping) Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Mario and Luigi: Mamma Mia! Fatbot: Oh, my God! (starts eating a cushion seat) Malfunctioning Eddie: What?! (explodes) Zoidberg: WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP! (runs around in circles) Mr. Knack: Heavens to bootsy! Mr. Burns: Come on, Nick. Stop saying those. Mr. Knack: Another Nick episode! I hate being called Nick! Mr. Burns: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Iron Man: Those cowards! (The Mayor grabs a videotape.) Mayor: Now this video will have the evil characters telling you about what they're plan is. Enjoy. (The Mayor puts the tape on the TV and King Pig was on the screen.) King Pig: Hello, Good Characters. We just captured The Council of 72. (As he said that The Good Characters all looked scared, except for the live-action characters who look on in anger.) And to complete that a huge battle will begin tomorrow at 10:00 Am. And here is how my plan goes. (And then the song It Will All Be Mine begins.) King Pig: I was born to rule the world And I almost achieved that goal (Chorus: King Pig!) But Imaginationland had more Imagination than I could control (Chorus: King Pig!) Still they inspired this fun place. Which learns and returns each Turny, Turny, Twisty, Twisty all the way down thing (Chorus: King Pig!) Their lightsaber the ultimate weapon, will tell them Evil is back! It will all be mine. Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine. On only me! It will be all mine, till the end of time. When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me. Let the universe prepare, good characters beware. You creatures shall not deny me now go, go, go! It will all be mine. Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine on only me! It will all be mine, till the end of time When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation or absolute surrender. I'll have limitless Imagination, this is now our finest hour. Now go, go, go, go! (After the song) (Television satics and all the Good Characters gasp when the video ends.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdelda used to say... "You know, some things are scary but they can pee your pants off". All Good Characters: (Laughing) Eureeka: Oh, Mr. Knack, you are the best handyman ever. All Good Characters: Awwwww. Marv: That's so sweet. Mayor: Hey, I got a idea! Let's go rescue the Council of 72! Peter Griffin: That's a great idea. Butters: We can also search for my parents too. Maggie Simpson: (sucking pacifier) Barney: Come on everyone, let's all sing This Old Man to celebrate the idea. All Good Characters: This old man. He played one. He played knick knack on my shoe. (Cartman joins in) With a knick knack paddy wack give the dog a bone. This old man is this idea song! Black Widow: (during the song) What do you think they're up to? Captain America: I think they're planning on something. Jason Bourne: By what? Singing? Hulk: Hulk can't sing! Batman: Well, were the only characters in Imaginationland that can not sing. Aquaman: Or laugh. Falcon: Or cheer. Spider-Man: Superheroes don't sing. (Meanwhile, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are walking through a forest.) Linda: Well, I think we'll find Butters there. Stephen: Come on, everybody. Let's see if Butters is here. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen look through the bushes. But Butters is not here.) Sharon: Oh dear, He's not in the bushes. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen look for Butters everywhere. They look in the river, But he's not here. They look in the trees, He's not here either. They look on the rocks, But he's still not here. The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen then look sad sitting on the grass.) Randy: (Sighs) We looked everywhere in the forest, but he's not here anywhere! Sharon: Don't worry, Randy. We're going to find the kids in no time. Randy: Thanks, Sharon. (They hug together.) (Back in Imaginationland, The moat twins are eating peanut butter sandwiches.) (The kids enter the swamp.) Cartman: Hey! Who are you? Bogge: I'm Bogge. Quagmire: And I'm Quagmire. Butters: Aren't you called "The Moat Twins"? Bogge and Quagmire: Yes, we are! Token Black: So, what do you do? Bogge: Oh, oh! We just take a swim when it's sunny outside. Quagmire: And we eat our favorite food. Both: Peanut butter sandwiches! Kids: Peanut butter sandwiches? Quagmire: That's right! Wanna try some? Butters: Sure! (The moat twins give Butters and his friends peanut butter sandwiches and eat them.) Quagmire: Come on, Bogge, Let's continue to eat our peanut butter sandwiches! The Kids and The Moat Twins: Mmm... Peanut butter. Spongebob: Come on, everyone! The adventure is about to begin! Kids and Moat Twins: Coming! (All the Good Characters at the Town Square.) Mayor: Is everyone ready? All Good Characters: We're ready! Roobear Koala: Ready when you are Mr. mayor! Homer Simpson: Let the adventure begin! All Good Characters: (Cheering) (So, All the Good Characters set off to find The Council of 72.) Magellan: Eureeka, Are we going to find The Council of 72 soon? Eureeka: We will Magellan. Come on, Let's keep moving! Cartman: So, Mr. Mayor, Lollipop king, any idea where to go now? Mayor: Well, Cartman, according to the map, we just have to go through the lollipop forest by following the trail. Lollipop King: It's when The Evil Characters once invaded my home. Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdelda used to say... "The sooner you grow up to be a trader/handyman, the better". Viv: Right, Mr. Knack. Come on, we have to keep moving. Butters: Mr. Mayor, you lead the way. Disco Bear: Ladies first. Giggles: Oh, Thank you. Petuina: Your'e the best character ever! (As the kids and all the good characters continue on their quest and while the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen look for butters, the song The Trail We Blaze begins.) Voiceover: Look out new world here we come Brave, intrepid and then some Pioneers of maximum Audacity whose resumes. Show that we are just the team To live where others merely dream Building up a head of steam On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history, turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Paradise is close at hand Shangri-la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze The trail we blaze Is a road uncharted Through terra incognita to a golden shrine No place for the traveler To be faint-hearted We are part of the sumptuous grand design Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze. (After the song, the kids and all the good characters are on Yum Yum mountain after getting tired of walking.) Captain Amercia: Superheroes, let's practice our battle with the evil characters. Superheroes: Yes, Captain America. Hulk: Hulk Smash! (The superheroes use their super powers together.) Magellan: (Crying) Marge Simpson: Oh, my God! Magellan's crying! Can someone calm him down? Eureeka: Relax, I'm a excellent at singing lullabies. (Eureeka walks up to Magellan and he stops crying.) Eureka: Rock a bye, baby on the treetop, When the wind blows the cradle will rock, (While Eureeka is singing, Magellan falls asleep.) When the bough breaks the cradle will fall... (Magellan wakes up.) Magellan: Fall? (Starts crying again.) Eureeka: Oh, I'm sorry. Can someone else help him. Giggles: I'll do it! I'll do it! (Magellan stops crying again.) Giggles: Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a bucket of water Jack fell down into the ground... Magellan: Water? (Once again, he starts crying.) Cookie Monster: Me give it a try! (Magellan stops crying once again.) Cookie Monster: The itsy bitsy spider... Magellan and Cookie Monster: Spiders? (Crying) Lisa Simpson: Oh, Oh, Baa Baa black sheep have you any wool... Magellan: Sheep? (Crying) (Spike comes in barking 3 Blind Mice.) Magellan: Spike? (Crying) Eureeka: Please, Someone calm him down with another song! Batley: I've got this! (Starts singing off key.) Greasy, Glooby bugs are fun to you and me! Greasy, Glooby bugs are flying everywhere! Butters: Batley, Look! (Magellan is finally sleeping thanks to Batley's song.) Magellan: (Snoring) Batley: (Still singing off key) Greasy, Glooby bugs are what I eat, They also make me crash and fall doooooown. Jelly Otter: Awww! Magellan: Wait, what the heck was that all about? Batley: Oh, Dear God! DogPoo: I thinked I just poop my pants again! All Good Characters: Heavens to Bootsy! Homer Simpson: D'oh! (In the Evilland Castle, King Pig is eating a lot of food.) Sideshow Bob: Come on, King Pig! Where are your manners? King Pig: (Burps) Sorry. Ok, Evil Characters, tomorrow is the big battle. So, Freddy Krueger must get out of this place. All Evil Characters: (Laughing) Freddy Krueger: I hate you all!!!!!!! Gino: Vendetta! Vendetta! Vendetta! Kylo Ren: I perhaps that tomorrow the woodland critters will face the good characters. Squirrel: Come on, everyone. Let's practice for the battle! Woodland Critters: Yay! (The Evil Characters leave, except King Pig who is still eating and burps loud.) King Pig: I better report the Harvester Queen that the big battle is tomorrow when I'm done. (King Pig continues eating) (That night, the kids and the good characters walk to Prehistoric Land.) Mayor: Well, I think we'll spend night here. Nutty: What a nuttastic idea, Mr. Mayor! Ash: Charizard, use Flame Thrower to make the campfire! Pikachu: Pika! (Charizard uses Flame Thrower to put the fire in the campfire.) Meagan: Wow! That was so cool! (All the good characters are gatherthed around the campfire.) Cartman: I'm so taking the day off. Mr. Knack: Come on, Cartman! Join the group! Cartman: Come on, Nick! Mr. Knack: How many times do they have to calling me Nick? Wait a minute As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Shut your stupid mouth Nick!" Cartman: Oh, Nick knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! (Awkward long pause from all the good characters.) SpongeBob: Who wants to sing a campfire song? I've got one. (He grabs a guitar.) I call this one "The Campfire Song Song". Mr. Knack: Oh, Nick knack! (And then the song The campfire song song begins.) SpongeBob: Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, But it'll help if you just sing along. Cartman: Bum Bum Bum! (Cartman singing fast with SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, But it'll help if you just sing along! Cartman: Sing another song! SpongeBob: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! Cartman! Cartman: Song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! SpongeBob: Nick Knack! (Moment of silence) Good! It'll help, It'l help, If you just sing along! Oh Yeah! (After the song) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "That was terrible I tell you! Terrible!" SpongeBob: Sorry. Nelson: Ha ha! Mayor: Who wants to tell a campfire story? Kids and All Good Characters: Me, Me, Me, Me! Mayor: How about... Butters! Since your the birthday boy you can tell us a story. Butters: Thanks, Mr. Mayor. Ok. My story starts in yum yum mountain. (He starts to imagine yum yum mountain.) And there was this squirrel named Nutty (Nutty appears.) And He was eating a lollipop. (Nutty eats the lollipop.) (The story stops.) Bogge and Quagmire: Why? Butters: Because it was his favorite food. Now you two shut up! Cartman: (Cartman farts fire) Ow! My ass! Kyle: Dude! Stan: Damn, Cartman! Cartman: (Cartman farts fire again) Uh... Ow! My ass! Kyle: Dude, he's farting fire again! All Good Characters: (All Scream) Zoidberg: WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP! (runs around in circles) Eureeka: Don't worry, everyone I've got a spell to make the fire in his ass disappear. (She starts waving her wand.) Assey, Assey Bassey, Bassy Make the fart fire disappear! (The fire in Cartman's ass disappear.) Cartman: Wow, my fire fart is gone! Eureeka: Well, I'm sorta almost a wizard. All Good Characters: (Sigh in Relief) Tiny Tim: That was way to close! Nick Penguin: Can we continue the story please? Butters: Ok. (The story continues.) And while nutty was climbing the mountain he spots a bunch of Cherries, (Cherries appear.) Some candy canes (Candy canes appear And some peanut butter sandwiches. (Story stops.) Wait hold on. (Record scratches sound.) Peanut butter sandwiches? Bogge and Quagmire: Yay for peanut butter sandwiches! Butters: You two imanggined that? Bogge: Yeah, we did! Bogge and Quagmire: Ohhhhhhhh! Mordecai and Rigby: Hey! That's our line! (Story resumes) Butters: Until Nutty spots a Pichu eating the food. (A Pichu is eating some cookies, cakes, lollipops, candy, pies, marshmallows and cotton candy.) Butter: And then Nutty got angry and said... (Nutty gets angry.) Nutty: NUTTY SMASH! (Nutty destroys the food that Pichu is eating.) (Story stops.) Hulk: Hey, that's Hulk's line! Butters: And so Nutty eats all the sweets on yum yum mountain and lives happily ever after. The End. All Good Characters: Awwww! Butters: Ok, Everyone. Now go to bed. (All the good characters come into their tents, And the kids brought their sleeping bags.) Cartman: Kyle, I'm gonna tell you to fight me tomorrow morning during the battle. Kyle: Ok, Cartman. (Kyle looks at Stan) Ready to go to sleep Stan? Stan: Ready! Good night everybody! (Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe Stevens, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill, Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders went to sleep. Butters is still awake.) (Butters looks at the water. A Goldeen and a Seaking are swimming in the water.) Butters: Oh, dear. I really wish my mom was here. Don't worry, mom! I will find you. Even though it's my birthday tomorrow. (Sighs) (In a cave, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen are sleeping while the parents are eating food.) Randy: Sharon, can you share the apple with me? Sharon: Sure, Randy. (Randy and Sharon eat the apple.) Sheila: Oh, Kyle I hope your somewhere in Imaginationland. Liane: I can't believe that Cartman is in Imaginationland. Stuart: Oh dear, I'm gonna throw up! (Stuart throws up, poop and fart into the campfire.) (The parents, Kevin, Ike, Karen, and Shelly look disgusted by that happening) Stephen: Well, uh (Giggles) I think we can all go to sleep, now. Linda: Not me, I'm gonna stay up all night thinking of Butters. Stephen: Okay. Good night, everyone. See you in the morning. (The other parents, Ike, Shelly, Karen, and Kevin went to sleep and Linda looks up into the night sky and the song, Far Apart begins) Butters: I'm lost, Linda: I'm low Butters: No where Linda: to go Butters: It hurts, Linda: to know Both: We're far apart Butters: Wish I Linda: could see Butters: Where she, Linda: might be Butters: Oh why, Linda: are we, Both: So far apart? Friends need their friends. On each one the other depends. Like a rainbow lovely and rare. Where are you I want to be there. Butters: I cry, Linda: boo hoo Butters: So sad, Linda: so blue Butters: Because Linda: we two, Both: are far apart Friends need their friends On each one the other depends Like a rainbow lovely and rare Where are you I want to be there Butters: Wish I, Linda: could see Butters: Where she Linda: might be Butters: Oh why, Linda: are we, Both: so far apart? Butters: I cry, Linda: boo hoo Butters: So sad, Linda: so blue Butters: Because Linda: we two Both: are far apart Butters: Because Linda: we two Both: are far apart (After the song) Butters: (Sobbing) (Meanwhile in Evilland castle, the Harvester Queen without her bio-suit emerges from the holograms as King Pig arrives) King Pig: Mrs. Harvester Queen, I have the place where tomorrow's battle would take place. Harvester Queen: (alien noises) (What's that?) King Pig: The Imaginationland Concert Hall. Harvester Queen: (alien noises) (That's great news, King Pig. Now remember: If the good characters defeat you, they win.) King Pig: Ok, Harvester Queen. Good night. Harvester Queen: (alien noises) (Good night, King Pig.) (The Harvester Queen disappears from the holograms.) King Pig: And Imaginationland will be mine! All mine! (Sinster laughter) (Back in Prehistoric Land, Butters is thinking of an idea while the rest of the kids are sleeping.) The Kids: (Snoring) Butters: Nothing's going right on my birthday. What should I do now? (Butters starts thinking.) Yoda: (In Butter's head) No! Try not. Do or do not, there is no try. Butters: (Gasps) I've got it. We can sneak into the evilland castle and spy on the the evil characters. Everyone wake up! I've got a idea! (The kids and all the good characters wake up.) The Kids and All Good Characters: (Clamoring) Mayor: Butters, why do have to wake us up so late at night? Batley: We're trying to get our beauty sleep. Ralph Wiggum: I'm dreaming of puppies and Pokemon. Meg Griffin: Butters, what's this about? Brian Griffin: Do you realize that it is 10:00 at night? Chris Griffin: Can't we just wait until morning? Magellan: Cooey and I are sleeping, But you woke us up! Cooey: Coo! Batley: I was singing a lullaby to him before he slept but you woke us up! Say it Webster sweet pea! Webster: Blah Blah Blah blah (Snoring) Blah blah blah blah blah! Stan: Come on, Butters. What's the idea? Wendy: Yeah, Butters. Tell us something! Butters: Well, while all of you our sleeping, I was thinking about a idea that we can sneak into the Evilland Castle and spy on the evil characters to see what they're up to. Elmo: Elmo likes that idea! Two-Headed Monster: Us, too! Butters: Quick everyone! Pack your things, we must keep going! All Good Characters: Yeah! (All the good characters pack their tents while the kids pack their sleeping bags and Handy realize that he doesn't have any hands.) Handy: (Grunts) Nick! I don't have hands! Mr. Knack: Did I ask for them calling me Nick! Handy: Oh, Nick knack. Emma, Kate and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Handy: Shut up! Bender: Let's go already! Skye: (Ruff) Wings! (Skye's pup pack transformed into wings and she is now flying.) Batley: Well have you ever heard the expression "Blind as a bat"? Well this bat can fly! Magellan: Come on, Batley! To the Evilland Castle! (And then the song Eternally Yours begins.) Stan: Blow the bridge to the past, wipe the fingerprints. Kyle: Melt your heart encased in wax, steal it with a kiss. Kenny: (muffled) (Our fate engraved, scar enslaved, as we mutually destruct.) Wendy and Bebe: Repose, my love, I've sinned enough for the both of us. Annie Knitts: In the name of love… The Kids and All Good Characters: I’m ready to bury all of my bones, I’m ready to lie but say I won’t, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to rot in this garden made of stones, eternally yours, eternally yours. Meg, Patty, Esther, and Ruth: I feel like you taught me and selfishly swallow, Joe Swanson: we coalesce in darkness, so selfishly and hollow Lisa and Janey: Examine the wreckage, writhing in tempo Bart and Milhouse: Invisible anguish, casting a shadow Grandpa Simpson: and in the name of love… The Kids and All Good Characters: I’m ready to bury all of my bones, I’m ready to lie but say I won’t, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to rot in this garden made of stones, eternally yours. Beavis and Butthead: ETERNALLY YOURS! Rod and Todd Flanders: We rest in pieces, though I know not your name, Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney: I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain. Gearshift, Oily, and Fatbot: And in the name of love... The Kids and All Good Characters: I’m ready to bury all of my bones, I’m ready to lie but say I won’t, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, (Cartman joins in) to rot in this garden made of stones. I’m ready to bleed to make amends, and sleep in this dirt we call our bed, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to fall and rewrite the bitter end, eternally yours, eternally yours, eternally yours, (oh oh oh oh oh oh) eternally yours (oh oh oh oh oh oh) Reverend Lionel Preacherbot: ETERNALLY YOURS! Cartman: I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO ROT IN HELL WITH YOU!! The Kids and All Good Characters: I'm ready to bury all of my bones, I'm ready to lie but say I won't, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to rot in this garden made of stones. I'm ready to bleed to make amends, and sleep in this dirt we call our bed, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to fall and rewrite the bitter end, eternally yours. Winnie the Pooh: I love that song. Meatwad: Me, too. Master Shake: Yeah, that was fun. Let's do it again! Patty: Motionless in White. Works everytime. Butters: What's that? Ruth: It's the name of the band. Butters: Oh, ok. (After the song, the kids and all the good characters arrive at the Evilland Castle.) Kyle: We made it. Magellan: Has anyone seen Batley? (Batley crashes into the castle through a window. He gets back up.) Batley: I meant to do that. Magellan: Of coruse. Like always. Cartman: Hey, Evilland Castle! Bite my shiny metal ass! Bender: Hey! That's my catchphrase, meatbag! Cartman: (Cartman farts fire) Ow! My Ass! Magellan: Fire? (Crying) Stan and Kyle: We told you! Eureeka: Wait a minute he keeps farting fire from his ass? Aw, wand whiskers! Cartman: (Cartman Farts. An anal probe comes out of his butt) All Good Characters: (All Groan in Disgust) (Bender pukes oil, bolts, and nuts) Peppa Pig: That's disgusting! Bogge: Quagmire, That was the worst fire fart ever! Quagmire: I know Bogge. We want peanut butter sandwiches! Homer Simpson: D'oh! Mr. Knack: Heavens to Bootsy! BJ: Aye ye, ye, sissy! Soren Larson: Let's go spy on the evil characters! All Good Characters: Yeah! (The mission impossible theme plays as the good characters are spying on the evil characters. Kyle and Cartman spy on Lifty and Shifty eating meat. Magellan and Batley spy on Some Storm troopers playing card games on motorcycles. Lammy spys on Mr. Pickles. Baby Bop, BJ and Riff spy on Delliah chasing some Sandshrew. And Pip and Pop spy on the Woodland Critters singing a song.) (All the good characters sit on King Pig's throne.) Mr. Knack: Now I am the king of trading! (Fangirling from Giggles and Petuina.) The Lollipop King: This is the throne of my evil counterpart, King Pig. Bart Simpson: Sideshow Bob is on the evil side! Thor: And so is my Asgardian brother, Loki! Lisa Simpson: Even Kang and Kodos! Sonic: Dr. Eggman is on the evil side also. Cartman: Scott Tenorman is on evil side too. Kitana: And my sister Mileena is on evil side. Princess Peach: And so is Bowser! Mario: And his Koopalings! Gru: Even Vector, El Macho, and Balthazar Bratt! Fry: And Mom! Donkey Kong: (ape noises) (And King K. Rool!) Red: And King Pig and the pigs! Ash: And Team Rocket! Pikachu: Pika! SpongeBob: And Plankton! Caesar: And Koba! Deadpool: Francis! Frank: Douche! Doctor Strange: Dormammu! Mike Banning: Kang Yeonsak! Benjamin Asher: Aamir Barkawi! Mr. Fantastic: Doctor Doom! Star-Lord: Ronan! Leo: Shredder! Raph: Krang! Donny: Bebop and Rocksteady! Mikey: Karai! Percy Jackson: Luke! Deadshot: Enchantress! Aquaman: Black Manta! Lola: Ok, everyone, stop arguing! I can take care of animals and Pokemon. I can even take care of King Pig! All Good Characters: (Gasp) Charlie: Lola! No! Rocket Raccoon: What?! Are you crazy?! (Lola comes upstairs to King Pig's bedroom. The door is closed. In King Pig's bedroom he is wearing a purple night cap with a teddy bear on it. He is showing his plan to his teddy bear.) King Pig: This is the plan. The battle is tomorrow and all of South Park are watching the battle. (King Pig shows a picture of the crowd.) And the good characters spot will be to the left, (King Pig shows a picture of the good characters on their battle stand.) And me and the evil characters will be to the right. (King Pig shows a picture of the evil characters on their battle stand.) And we will all fight together to defeat each of us. (King Pig shows a picture of the good and evil characters fighting.) and then Imaginationland will be all mine! (Sinster laughter) (The door opens and Lola is in his room.) Lola: Hello. King Pig: (Crying) Lola: Oh, Don't be scared. It's me Lola. Here have a pacifier. (Lola puts the pacifier in King Pig's mouth and King Pig sucks on it.) (Mr. Knack enters the bedroom.) Mr. Knack: Lola, you fun girl you! (Mr. Knack hugs Lola.) Lola: Nick, What are you doing here? Mr. Knack: Hey! Don't call me Nick you fun girl! Lola: Oh, Nick knack. King Pig: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Lola: I think you need a cupcake. (King Pig's eyes sparkle.) King Pig: Cupcakes? (Laughing) I love cupcakes! Lola: Mr. Knack, get King Pig a cupcake. (Twelve seconds later) King Pig: (Sinster laughter) This cupcake is mine now! (King Pig chases the cupcake.) Lola: I can sing him a lullaby. Mr. Knack: Heavens to Bootsy that's a great idea, Lola! (And then the song Braham's lullaby begins) Lola: Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams Close your eyes, now and rest, May these hours be blessed Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right behind you Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedlight With Lilles o'er spreading, lay thee down in thy bed Lullaby, and good night, you are are mother's delight I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you Lay thee down and rest, may you slumber the best Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens. Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring. Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings. Hush, darling one, sleep through the night sleep through the night sleep through the night (After the song) Lola: (Sighs) That was a sweet lullaby. Come, on Mr. Knack. Let's go rescue the Council of 72. (Mr. Knack was on the bed sheets sleeping with King Pig sleeping with his teddy bear.) King Pig: (Snoring) Lola: Uh oh, Nick! Nick! Wake up! (Mr. Knack wakes up.) Mr. Knack: I'm up I was just reseting my eyelids. Lola: That's great. Now let's save the Council of 72! Lola and Mr. Knack: Yeah! King Pig: (Grunting and squeezing his teddy bear) Lola and Mr. Knack: (Quietly) Yeah! (Lola and Mr. Knack leave the bedroom and turn off the light.) (Meanwhile at King Pig's throne.) Cartman: Kyle, what the heck are you doing? Kyle: I'm just practicing for the battle tomorrow. Cartman: That's awesome. Look, Lola and Nick are here. (Lola and Mr. Knack enter the throne.) Mr. Knack: Did somebody call me Nick? Shut up, all of you! Cartman: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Lola: Mr. Knack and I just went to take care of King Pig. All Good Characters: What?! Butters: Oh, my God! Kyle: We must save The Council of 9. I mean The Council of 72. Mayor: Come on, everyone. Let's go! (The kids and all the good characters enter a huge door.) (Two guard pigs are standing by the door.) Guard Pig 1: What's the password? Bart Simpson: Come on guys, I know the password. The bad piggies plot revenge and steal all the water balloons from the world and destroy the water balloons factory so you have to repair the water balloons factories and kill the bad piggies to get all the water balloons back and be happy again, yay. (Record scratches sound) (Cricket chirping) All Good Characters: Ummmmmmm...... Guard Pig 2: That is correct. Mr. Burns: Excellent. (The door opens and the kids and all the good characters enter the room.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "If anything is scary to you, just tell your friends". Kyle: Oh my god! Look up there (A pack of Noibat are flying around the room.) Cartman: Come on, Kyle, Get over it! (The Council of 72 are trapped in a cage.) Judy Hopps: Can someone please rescue us? Dominic Torreto: Is anyone here? Amy Rose: Please, Sonic please! Phillip: Oh, Terrance, this is worst than the time when you take me to the doctor to look at my ass! Luke Skywalker: Don't worry, everyone, I'll use my lightsaber to get us out. (Luke Skywalker is about to use his lightsaber but he hears a noise.) (The Giant's huge stomps are heard.) Glinda the Good Witch: What's that? Jesus: It's a giant! (All the good characters arrive and look at the cage.) Butters: We did it! We found the Council of 72! All Good Characters: (Cheering) Stan: Oh, my God! It's Terrance and Phillip! Don't worry. We're gonna get you out! Baby Bop: Can someone get the Council of 72? Mr. Knack: Sure. (He holds a screwdriver.) I've got my Turny Turny twisty twisty all the way down thing to get you out! Kelly Pinkerton: You mean a screwdriver? Mr. Knack: Sorry, I can't remember what it was. (Mr. Knack uses his screwdriver to get the Council of 72 out of the cage.) (The cage opens and the Council of 72 are free.) SpongeBob: Victory screech! (Tongue noises) The Kids and All Good Characters: (Tongue noises) Lollipop King: Shut up everyone! (Everyone shuts up.) Lola: That was fun! Lets do it again! Meg Griffin: Or let's not! Patty: That really made my ears numb! Esther: Same to mines. Ruth: And me! Flippy: My evil counterpart is not on the evil side, but Lifty and Shifty are. Mayor: Come on, everybody! Let's go back to Imaginationland. The big battle is tomorrow. The Kids, All Good Characters, and The Council Of 72: (Cheering) (The kids, the good characters and the Council of 72 leave the room and walk back to Imaginationland.) (In Butter's house in Imaginationland, Butters is getting ready for bed.) Butters: (Brushing his teeth) I hope I'll win tomorrow during the big battle. (Butters goes to his bed and starts praying.) Butters: Whenever you imagine to be real is real. Good night, Imaginationland! (Butters went to sleep.) (The next morning, The sun rises over Castle Sunshine. The bell rings and the clock strikes 7:00 AM.) (A Chatot makes a rooster crow.) (The sun beams in Butter's bedroom while he is sleeping. He wakes up.) Butters: (Yawns) Today is my birthday and the big battle! I'm scared! Better go have my breakfast. (In the Evilland A minion pig makes a rooster crow as the sun rises.) (The sun beams in King Pig's bedroom while he is sleeping with his teddy bear.) (Corpal Pig comes into the bedroom.) Corpal Pig: Wake up, King Pig! Big battle today at 10: AM! King Pig: No, mommy, I don't wake up yet. I'm having the most wonderful (Corpal Pig grabs a trumpet.) Corpal Pig: (Trumpet fanfare) (King Pig wakes up.) King Pig: Oh, come on Now is that really necessary? Can't the King of piggies and evil characters sleep in sometime without Oh.. Oh my god. This isn't... The big battle is today! I have to go eat my eggs right now! More coming soon... Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts,